


You smell so good

by sophieandhercat98



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Character, Scents & Smells
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieandhercat98/pseuds/sophieandhercat98
Summary: The first time when Debbie found something wrong, began at the moment that she can’t find her black sweater. The doubts last for a long time until five minutes ago, she found it in Lou's bed.「So baby, would you mind tell me that why my black sweater is on your bed...?」「It’s sorry, Deb, but after you came to jail, I could not fucking go to sleep almost every night...And one night I couldn’t stand anymore, so I came to your bedroom, and found that black sweater. It’s the only thing that can help me back to sleep...The familiar smells.」「You smell so good.」「Maybe except for my sweater, you can smell something else.」





	You smell so good

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, English is not my first language, so I wrote most of this in Chinese(except of what they said...). But if I have time, I may translate it into English, Thx!!!

Debbie第一次觉得不对劲，是她怎么找，也没找到她那件黑色毛衣开始。

那件黑色毛衣她穿惯了，舒适，贴身，又剪裁得体，是她最常穿的一件衣服。Lou在她入狱后把她的衣服都整整齐齐地给她叠好在她的房间，她几乎翻遍了所有的衣服，却没找着那件毛衣。

她本以为是落在了原来的公寓，但Lou做事向来滴水不漏，她不会帮她收衣服的时候落下这件。后来那件衣服找了很久也没找着，她也就暂且搁置了。

直到，五分钟前，Lou忽然在浴室里叫她，要她帮忙拿点什么东西进去的时候，她偶然在Lou的枕头下面，瞥见了某件熟悉的黑色布料。

此时The met heist尚未开始， 她们也还没开始准备找人，所以暂时Lou空旷的大公寓里也只有她们两个人而已。Debbie很喜欢跟Lou两个人一起猫在公寓里面吃饭。牢狱太能深刻地改变一个人了，人与人间深刻地不信任感、无时无刻的提防，都使她在出狱之后的大部分时间里，难以在精神上得到彻底的放松，只有跟Lou两个人一起的时候，才是她最放下防备的状态。看着Lou穿着轻松随意的睡衣，戴着狐狸面具的样子委实是精神与视觉上的享受。

几杯烈酒下肚，Debbie在餐桌上终于问出了她想问的话。

「So baby, would you mind tell me that why my black sweater is on your bed...? 」

Lou看上去有点惊愕，像没有准备好回答这个问题。猝不及防被人发现小秘密的窘迫一闪而过，她仰头又喝了一口酒。像在斟酌着怎么开口，这对于向来干脆利落的她来说并不是寻常的事情。

Debbie也只是看着她，她内心已经隐隐有了猜测，但是经过了牢狱生活与六年前那次让双方都心碎的争吵，她不太敢再去揣测Lou的心思，She is so scared.

那时，她没有听从Lou对于Claude的怀疑和对她的劝说，执意认为“深情款款且一手好厨艺的Claude”会是她可靠的伙伴，但Lou却早早对他产生了怀疑与劝她远离Claude。她却没有信。

她知道不被信任与忽视的感觉让Lou伤得很深，但她已经被Lou与Claude之间的矛盾来回折腾得精疲力竭，没有余力再顾及Lou的心情。她们争吵了一晚上，最终不欢而散。与Lou冷战的她更加全身心地信任了Claude，直到被这个该死的混蛋送进监狱。

Debbie的思绪被Lou打断，「It’s sorry, Deb, but after you came to jail, I could not fucking go to sleep almost every night...And one night I couldn’t stand anymore, so I came to your bedroom, and found that black sweater. It’s the only thing that can help me back to sleep...The familiar smells.」像经过半个世纪那么长，Lou终于妥协了，她低头又喝了口酒，自嘲地笑了笑。

「Oh honey...」Debbie巧克力色的深褐眼睛写着自责与愧疚。”I’m so sorry didn’t choose to trust you six years ago, would you forgive me?”她的眼睛在说话。Lou知道所有她想说，却没有说出口的话。她的Deb向来掌控全场，极少在人前流露这样脆弱的情绪。

Lou的话像一阵电流，从她的心脏窜过。禁不住内心的酸楚与悸动，Debbie探过身去，终于深深地，将Lou抱了个满怀。她能感觉到金发女人的毛茸茸的脑袋像只大金毛一样依恋地在她肩膀蹭了蹭，然后深深在她颈窝嗅了一下，女人呼气如兰的气息交缠在一起。

「You smell so good.」Lou的感叹响在她耳畔，轻柔浅淡如春日煦风。

Debbie更紧地抱了抱怀里的金发女人，把她揉进怀里的更深处。「Maybe except for my sweater, you can smell something else.」Debbie低喃。

被馥郁的女人冷香包围，如此熟悉又如此让人迷醉。Debbie的气息要比她的毛衣浓郁许多，那股熟悉的气息像一团火焰，从她的小腹燃起。Lou轻笑起来，偏过头来与她开始接吻，Debbie本能地启开双唇，两人唇齿相依。

五年，十个月，又十二天，她又尝到了Debbie的味道，却比记忆里的还要甜美数百倍。


End file.
